1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, this invention relates to carbonation systems. In a further aspect, this invention relates to motorless carbonators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, carbonation systems which are connected to city water have a motor driven booster pump to move water into the system, a tank for holding water for carbonation and a liquid level control. The motor driven pump and liquid level control are relatively expensive. In high dispensing volume carbonators, the use of such expensive components is necessary and justifiable. However, in a small, compact, inexpensive carbonator, such as might be used by an office or other low dispensing volume users, the use of motor driven pumps and expensive liquid level control devices is not economically attractive.
One example of a motorless carbonator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,550. This disclosure shows a motorless carbonator wherein the storage chamber is vented to allow the flow of water into the chamber and the streams of liquid and gas intersect to effect carbonation. This carbonator provided an advance in the art. However, the device has certain limitations. The device is intended primarily for dispensing one drink at a time. Consequently, the device is frequently vented and consumes a large quantity of carbon dioxide, much of which is not used to carbonate the beverage.
A further example of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,847. This patent shows a plurality of chambers connected through a spool valve and supplied with pressurized carbon dioxide. The unit is not contained within a single housing and uses a complex series of valves to constantly vary the pressure within the carbonation chamber, making the unit expensive.